Blog użytkownika:NikeDankers/Zaginiony/ rozdział 9
Nie miałam ochoty na pójście do stołówki, ale pomyślałam sobie, że dzisiaj już dosyć namieszałam. Niepewnie weszłam do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie większości dzieciaków. O ile się nie mylę powinnam usiąść tam, gdzie jest stolik domku Hermesa. Zobaczyłam Louisa, pokazującego, bym usiadła do jego grupy. Idąc na miejsce podeszłam do Annabeth. Niechętnie przerwała rozmowę z prawdopodobnie przyrodnim bratem i spojrzała na mnie z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Nie ma co udawać, nieco się speszyłam. ''- Sorry za rano. Chciałaś mi pomóc, a ja się zachowałam jak skończona idiotka. - wydukałam, z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w podłogę. - Ja... po prostu.... nie wiem co robić.... - urwałam. Annabeth przez chwilę milczała. W końcu '' spojrzałam na nią. Chyba już nie chciała mnie udusić, bo uśmiechała się radośnie, a i spojrzenie było łagodne. ''- Nic się nie stało. '' ''- W ogóle. - wtrącił się jakiś chłopak. '' ''- Zamknij się, Kris.- Annabeth rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie. '' ''- To zgoda? - Chciałam się upewnić.'' ''- Pewnie.'' ''- Mogłabyś być córką Aresa. - mruknął Kris.'' ''- Yhy.... Czemu? - zdziwiło mnie to .'' ''- Nie wiem. - przyznał. - Jakoś tak pomyślałem. Dobrze walczysz. Więc może Clarisse będzie miała nową siostrę! - zawołał ze śmiechem. Jednak sądząc po minie Annabeth, nie była przekonana co do słuszności mojego pochodzenia. '' ''- Kris, to nie to. Ares nie zamraża wrogów w lodowe posągi. '' ''- Lodowe posągi? - jęknęła jakaś dziewczyna ze stolika obok. - Nie mam dobrych stosunków z lodową księżniczką. - wytłumaczyła mi. Jednak ja nie wiedziałam, kim była owa księżniczka. Rzuciłam pytające spojrzenie Annabeth.'' ''- Piper była na misji w Quebeku. - Nigdy nie byłam dobra z geografii. Ale tata zawsze mi opowiadał ten mit. Uważał, że jest ważny.'' ''- Francja. Siedziba Boreasza. On miał dwóch synów, no nie? - spytałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź ciągnęłam dalej - Zetesa i Kalaisa. I chyba córkę ..... Chione. To ona.- Gdy wymówiłam to imię, poczułam pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy. Piper wzdrygnęła się, a przez salę przeleciał zimny podmuch wiatru. - Aha.. Zawsze się tak dzieje? - Dziewczyny przecząco potrząsnęły głowami. - To może ja pójdę do swojego stolika. - podsumowałam i usiadłam obok Louisa.'' Żadne z nas się nie odzywało, ale uważnie obserwowaliśmy zachowanie znajomych. '' ''- Kim oni są? - spytałam , wskazując na dwóch braci, podobnych do siebie jak krople wody. Louis uśmiechnął się: ''- Connor i Travis. Lepiej na nich uważaj. Są... - urwał, bo spojrzał na mój talerz. Pusty talerz. - Czemu nic nie jesz?'' ,,Dzięki za troskę. Ale nie przejmuję się takimi przyziemnymi sprawami, podczas gdy mój braciszek potrzebuje pomocy. '' - chciałam mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłam, bo z dworu dobiegł przerażony krzyk dziecka wołającego o pomoc. Zrobiło się ogólne zamieszanie. Wszyscy rzucili się do drzwi. Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam ruszyć za nimi. Louis rozwiązał ten problem za mnie. Chwycił mnie za rękę i pognaliśmy do miejsca, z którego dobiegały odgłosy szamotaniny. Zobaczyłam małą, może sześcioletnią dziewczynkę, próbującą wyrwać się o wiele starszemu chłopakowi. Gdy zobaczył Piper i Jasona uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział: ''- Albo ta mała, albo wy. Macie wybór. ''- Zetesie, zostaw ją.- Piper używała czaromowy, ale Zetes uśmiechnął się kpiąco:'' ''- Nie ze mną te sztuczki, maleńka. W Quebeku Ci się udało, tylko dlatego, że Cię jeszcze nie znałem. - poczym zwrócił się do tłumu: Wahajcie się dłużej, a Chione się z wami rozprawi. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale warknęłam:'' ''- Chione nic nam nie może zrobić. - Po twarzy chłopaka przemknęło niedowierzanie, złość, a na końcu złośliwa satysfakcja. '' ''- I kogo my tu mamy? Zmiana planów. Macie tego dzieciaka.- popchnął dziewczynkę, która wpadła na Annabeth, która z siostrzaną czułością przytuliła przerażoną małą. - Ale zamiast tego chcę ją. - Wskazał na mnie z zabójczym błyskiem w oczach. '' ''- Bo...? - Przerażenie ścisnęło mnie za gardło, ale starałam się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. '' ''- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Może dlatego? - powiedział, zrywając mi z szyi wisiorek. Była to zwykła zawieszka, w kształcie złamanego serca. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym rzucił mi go pod nogi. '' ''- Yhy... Ale to tylko naszyjnik. - mruknęłam. '' ''- Otwórz go. - rozkazał. Na początku nie zrozumiałam. Mam otworzyć złote serce? Spojrzałam ze zdumieniem na Piper, która podeszła i podniosła ten feralny przedmiot. Bez problemu wykonała polecenie Zetesa i ze środka wypadła złożona kartka papieru. Chwyciłam ją. Nie, to nie papier... To dosyć zniszczone zdjęcie. Niepewnie je rozłożyłam i omal się nie przewróciłam. To byłam ja i Nathan w dniu naszych piątych urodzin... Siedzimy na plaży, a ja obsypuję Nathana piaskiem. Ma minę w stylu : ,, Ej, siostra, co ty wyprawiasz?'' Cóż... Zdjęcie jak każde inne. Zaniepokoiły mnie tylko pospiesznie napisane zdania na odwrocie. '' ''Żadne lat szesnastu nie dożyje,' '''tylko jedno ciemność przeżyje.' Koniec odnajdzie zaginionego 'zdrajcę oraz kradnącego. ' ''- Przecież to nie ma sensu. - mruknęłam. - O co chodzi? '' ''-'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach